Respite
by hummerhouse
Summary: Niccolo Stockman's last leave from active duty was memorable. He's hoping for a second meeting with Donovan and that it too, will sustain him through war as much as the first one did. Spin off story to "Don and the Puzzle Box" and "Walking in Daylight". Both stories can be found on my Archive of Our Own account. TMNT OC's. Written for Gemi as part of the Show Your Love event.


Respite  
for Gemi 

It wasn't a date per se because Niccolo was paying for the privilege of having Donovan's company for the evening. The entire evening.

War was hell. Leave was hard to come by, especially for a soldier from a mutant battalion. It was given grudgingly and Nicco was pretty sure no mutant would have ever been allowed leave if the army command wasn't half afraid the mutants would defect to the other side.

Eight months had passed since Nicco had gotten any kind of leave. The fighting was intense and in the midst of battle, Nicco was entirely focused on combat. On staying alive and keeping his fellow mutants alive as well, since their human captain tended to disappear once the actual fighting began.

During those times when it was safe enough to rest, Nicco found his mind drifting back to his last leave. He'd gone home of course, had visited with his father first, just as he'd done yesterday. Then he had gone out for the evening in search of a specific kind of companion. Nicco had been upon the brink of giving up when he'd found exactly what he needed.

The interlude that he had spent with Donovan had kept Nicco warm on the coldest of nights. It made him forget the stiff and uncomfortable cot that passed for a bed in a tent crowded with other mutants. It took his mind off of the hard, cold ground of a foxhole when pitching a tent wasn't a viable option.

Nicco had gotten Novan's phone number when they had parted. One of the first things Nicco had done once he'd gotten a few minutes alone was to try that number, half expecting it to be disconnected.

He hadn't reached Novan directly, but it was certainly his melodious voice on the recording instructing him to leave a message. Nicco had hung up the first time he'd called, uncertain as to what he should say. Something along the lines of _"Hey, it's Nicco. I'm back in town for a few days and I'm looking for a good fuck"_ didn't suit his own personality or intent.

Before he'd had time to think of his approach, his phone rang and it had been Donovan. Of course Nicco's number had shown up on his phone and in typical Novan fashion, he'd taken the initiative. Donovan was probably used to hesitant or shy clients.

Since eight months had passed, Nicco had not expected Novan to remember him, but on the contrary, he had. As soon as Nicco had answered the phone, Novan knew who he was.

That had emboldened Nicco enough to ask if Donovan was free for the evening. He hadn't been, not that evening, but he was available the next. Nicco made certain that Novan understood his company was wanted for the entire night. Novan's knowing laugh set off fireworks in Nicco's gut.

Their conversation had been interrupted by someone knocking on Nicco's bedroom door. They'd set up a time and place to meet, but little more could be discussed. Nicco was not ready for anyone in his family, not even his brother, to know that he was arranging to meet a prostitute.

Anticipation had left Nicco feeling nearly as jumpy as he did just before a battle. His first and only sexual encounter had been with Novan, and it had been memorable.

Walking down a sidewalk in the same district where they'd first met, Nicco used some deep breathing techniques to calm his quickly beating heart. The corner where they'd arranged to meet was just up ahead, but Nicco couldn't see if Novan had reached there first, since the blackout meant the streets were dark.

When Nicco got to the corner, he found that he was alone. Glancing at his watch, he saw that he was a few minutes early. That was all right; Nicco had meant to be early because he didn't know if Novan was the type to wait around.

The soft touch on his elbow nearly made Nicco jump out of his skin.

"Has the army made you that jittery, or are you just eager to see me?" Donovan asked, a teasing smile on his lips.

Against the backdrop of shadows, Novan's albino skin was easy to see. Because he wore all black, his head and hands seemed to float in the darkness like he was some ethereal being. His ruby red eyes added to the illusion, twinkling with the kind of knowing amusement that belied his youth.

To be honest, Niccolo knew little about him. The few questions Nicco had asked during their first meeting in reference to Novan's background had been astutely avoided. It hadn't taken long before Nicco understood that was one of Novan's boundaries.

"It's a symptom of war," Nicco replied, returning the smile. "I'm also happy to see you."

What could have become an awkward moment was preempted when Novan tucked an arm through his and tugged gently, urging Nicco to walk with him. "I'm happy to be seen," the albino said, his manner flirtatious. "I was wondering how long it would be before you called."

Nicco wasn't sure how true that was, but it sounded nice. "I haven't been on leave since the first time we met. You were the first person I called after seeing my family."

"I'm flattered," Novan said. "I do like to be remembered."

He seemed to have a destination in mind and Nicco allowed himself to be lead. They hadn't had time to discuss exactly what their evening would entail and Nicco wasn't certain how to phrase what he wanted, only because he didn't really know that either.

The blackout meant that no streetlights were on and all windows were covered. It was almost laughable from a soldiers' point of view; the aliens didn't need to see lights in order to target something. The blackout order was a way for the government to give people some sense of comfort and make them believe they were contributing to the war effort.

Novan didn't need lights to help him find his way, and Nicco's eyes were accustomed to darkness. In a short while they reached an establishment from which muted music could be heard. A heavy wooden door under which a glimmer of light seeped was all that separated them from the sound.

Sliding away from Nicco, the albino turtle grasped the door knob and opened the door. Music pulsed down at them from atop a long staircase. Taking Nicco's hand in his, Novan pulled him inside and carefully shut the door.

They proceeded upwards, climbing about twenty steps to the second floor, which proved to be a nightclub.

The music came from a fairly decent sound system and wasn't overly loud. That suited Nicco just fine; after eight months of dodging laser blasts and bombs, he'd had enough of deafening noises.

Most of the patrons were mutants, though a rare human could be seen mixed into the small crowd. A few couples were taking advantage of the small dance floor at the back of the club. Tables were scattered haphazardly throughout the space, and a long bar to the left of the stairs ran nearly the entire length of the space.

It was not what Nicco had expected. He was pleased nonetheless; as much as he wanted Novan again, he had hoped for a night that was a bit more meaningful.

Once again Novan flashed that knowing look and then led Nicco over to the bar. They took seats at the end farthest from the music and dancing.

"The last time we were together, you offered to buy me a drink," Novan said, signaling to the bartender.

"You had other ideas," Nicco said.

The bartender was standing in front of them and Nicco politely waited for Novan to place his order before asking for a shot of whiskey and a draft beer. When the bartender left, Novan turned partway on his stool so that he could look at Nicco.

"I always have _ideas_, darling," Novan told him. "That night I could tell that you didn't need a drink. I've gotten quite good at reading men."

"Tonight I look like I need a drink?" Nicco asked, his eye ridges lifting.

Novan shook his head, still wearing a half-smile. "Tonight you look like a guy who needs to re-connect with the world. Someone whose vision has been skewed by war and desperately needs things turned right-side up again, if only for a little while. Am I wrong?"

Nicco stared at him, surprised at how insightful Novan's answer had been. He himself couldn't have articulated what he needed.

Glancing around the club, seeing humans and mutants alike having quiet conversations, holding hands, dancing, drinking, joking with each other . . . that did more in the way of bringing him peace than anything had in a long while.

"You're not wrong," Nicco said as the bartender set their drinks in front of them.

"Then talk to me," Novan urged, taking a sip from the bottle of whatever it was he'd ordered. "Tell me anything that comes to mind and go from there. I think you'll find that I'm a very good listener, darling."

He was. Nicco hadn't known how much he needed to talk about what he'd experienced. He'd thought that shoving it down deep, ignoring it or trying to forget was the best way to deal with the horrors of war. His father had tried to get him to share all that Nicco had faced, but he couldn't. The last thing Nicco wanted was to worry his father any more than necessary.

Of course, his brother Masolino and his brother's mate, Corius were experiencing the war right alongside Nicco, but talking to them about it would have been redundant. None of them needed the added weight of someone else's nightmarish burdens when they had their own to carry.

So Nicco drank and talked, sometimes close to ranting about the things that angered him, sometimes letting private fears rise to the surface, and sometimes sharing the humorous things, though few, that did occur. Through it all, Novan listened, offering just the right encouragements when Nicco's words started to falter.

A couple of hours passed like that. Nicco was just about talked out and felt drained, but in a good way. Novan watched him without the slightest hint of pity, which Nicco appreciated. He wasn't looking for sympathy, he just wanted someone to whom he could vent.

Nicco didn't want anyone passing judgment on him either. The first priority in the heat of a battle was to complete the mission, the second was to survive, whatever it took. Sometimes what it took wasn't pretty.

From some of the things Novan said, Nicco got the impression that his past included more than a few of those 'whatever it took' sort of events. He certainly seemed more than a little understanding of the feelings Nicco struggled to describe.

At no point during their first encounter had Nicco discussed his family, but with the war out of his system, he told Novan about them now. His companion showed great interest in learning about Mase and Corius, but something akin to disdain upon learning that Nicco's father was human.

"Not keen on humans, are we?" Nicco asked with a touch of humor.

"We are not," Novan said. Waving his hand behind them, he added, "Why do you think I brought you here?"

"Maybe in the hopes of getting me drunk so you could take advantage of me," Nicco said, feeling his liquor.

Novan snorted. "I can make you very pliant without using alcohol, darling. Or don't you remember?"

"Oh, I remember," Nicco said with a slight smile. "What do you think got me through those long, cold nights?"

The bartender appeared with another round of drinks. Nicco began to nurse his beer, ready now to move their night to a bedroom somewhere, preferably nearby. He wasn't sure how to broach the subject, since Novan seemed to have a plan for their evening. Nicco had no intention of spoiling what was already a very good time.

Novan took a swig from his bottle and then eyed Nicco, a hint of mischief in his eyes. Holding his bottle up, he asked, "This is really good, do you want a taste?"

Curious, Nicco started to nod when Novan placed the bottle to his lips and drank again.

"So . . . can I taste it or . . . ?" Nicco asked, trailing off in confusion.

Barely moving the bottle from his mouth, Novan murmured, "Yeah, hang on just a second, darling."

He took another long pull from the bottle before setting it down. Before Nicco had a chance to react, Novan leaned in to wrap an arm around him, grasping the back of his head to pull him close. Novan's mouth covered Nicco's in the same movement

The taste of the beverage was there, combined with Novan's own unique flavor. After a moment of shocked surprise, Nicco slipped his arms around Novan and returned the kiss with every bit of his growing desire.

A throaty noise from their bartender separated the pair. Once he had their attention, he slid the bar tab across to Niccolo and walked away.

Nicco downed his beer in quick gulps and then dug out his wallet. "I suppose that's as good a hint as any."

Hopping off of his bar stool, Donovan said, "And here I thought that my kiss was all the hint you needed."

Tossing money onto the bar, Nicco moved up against him, looking hungrily into Novan's eyes. "I'd call it encouragement. Where to next?"

"Our hotel," Novan said, once more taking Nicco's hand in his. "I've even booked the same room we used the last time."

"Good," Nicco said, moving towards the stairs with his lover. "That room holds some very fond memories."

As they started down the stairs, Donovan tipped him a wink. "Darling, trust me when I say that tonight we are going to make many more."

Fin


End file.
